


Simple View

by powblam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powblam/pseuds/powblam
Summary: Based on the prompt: "The only room with a view is one with you in it."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Simple View

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Take this short drabble I wrote after finding a prompt on tumblr! I shared this story on my tumblr, but thought I'd share it here with all of you too. I slightly changed the prompt line in this story. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for BokuAka, so I hope I did the two owls justice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Akaashi finished laying out the last of his belongings around his temporary futon in the room of the inn that Fukurodani’s volleyball team was occupying for the short weekend. They had a few practice matches with a nearby school that they hadn’t played before - and while an unknown opponent was usually a cause for worry - in this case, it was the perfect opportunity for the team to find any possible holes or weaknesses they would need to fix. 

Their first match wasn’t until the next day, so the rest of the evening was free time for the owls. 

Unsure of what to do with himself at the moment, Akaashi grabbed his phone, mindlessly scrolling through the first social media app he clicked on. His ears picked up on what some of the other players were discussing, finding out that there were plans to go walk around town. 

Some time passed as most of the team filtered out of the room - probably going to meet in the lobby before heading out. 

A  _ whump  _ next to him caught his attention. Turning his head, Akaashi found the team’s captain sprawled across most of  _ his  _ bedding. 

“Bokuto-san,” the second year greeted nonchalantly, used to such antics. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled in return, resting his head on his arms, “What are you doing just sitting in here alone?” 

The setter shrugged his shoulders, his eyes returning to his phone screen. 

“Well,” Bokuto rolled over and sat up, leaning back on his arms, “You know we’re gonna on an adventure, right? Into town? You’re coming, right?” 

Shaking his head, Akaashi responded, “I think I’m going to stay here.” He wasn’t really up for walking around at the moment. And knowing his team, who knows how long they’d be out for. 

A pout formed on Bokuto’s face, “Awe, really?!” 

A nod was all the captain got as an answer - but he was known to be persistent - “...Are you sure? Very, very sure??” 

Akaashi shut his phone off in favor of meeting Bokuto’s stare, “Yes,” He motioned toward the door to the room, “but it’s fine. You should go with them.” 

The third year stared at Akaashi, the sad expression still lingering. 

Before Akaashi could say anything more, Bokuto spoke up, “Ok, I’ll stay here with you.” 

Dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Bokuto-san, why?” 

“Because I can’t just leave you here alone. What kind of captain would I be if I did that? Not a very good one.” The owl paused, “Akaashi, agree with me.” 

A small sigh left the setter’s mouth instead.

“Akaashi, that’s not agreeing.” 

“I’ll be fine,” The setter reassured, “You don’t have to stay here with me.” 

Bokuto gave a strong shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest, “Nope, too late. I’m staying.” 

Akaashi closed his eyes for a brief moment, resting his head in his hand. The dark haired student was tempted to add another weakness to the list: Bokuto’s recent need to  _ stick  _ to his side. 

Opening his eyes, Akaashi tried reasoning with the ace, “You’re going to miss out on fun activities-”

“It’s all good.” 

“-maybe there’s an arcade? Or karaoke-”

“Tempting, but nah.”

“-what if there’s something amazing that you don’t get to see-”

“Akaashi.”

The tone of Bokuto’s voice was slightly different, soft but also serious. The change caused the setter to go silent, gazing and waiting. 

“The only view I need is one with you in it.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widened at the sudden bold statement, feeling a small blush burn onto his cheeks. Seeing the reaction, Bokuto grinned and moved closer to the second year, bumping their shoulders together, “Hey, hey hey, that was a good one, wasn’t it Akaashi? Tell me it was good.” 

“B-Bokuto-san.” 

Maybe he would have to add that new weakness to the list after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want to talk about haikyuu! [kittensocute](https://kittensocute.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
